


Urchin Uchida

by Demoberry



Series: Splatoon Act [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Splatoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoberry/pseuds/Demoberry
Summary: A backstory for charles (my first splatoon OC that came first before everyone). Taken place in a once so call chill life until everything in his path became unstable. Watch throughout Charles' perspective.





	Urchin Uchida

My name is Charles Uchida… as many inklings called me Detective Charles… at least for a while but, my story was a rough run for me, I will tell you everything about me.

As many squishes or… infant squids develop amnesia since basically everyone can't remember what they were since they were born. But what my parents have told me… if I had one that I was born healthy… typical! But that's besides the point since all I could remember is that they struggle keeping up with their daily lives. I didn't know at the time but what they never told me was… they didn't know they were pregnant with me and they didn't know what they're going to do with me. But in the end they all decided to raise me even tho that they weren't ready for me…

Here I was, 5 year old me, feeling all jolly and sh*t! Well too young to be true and all but. All I've done all day is learning how to speak English and stuff since I slur... a lot! By the time I was about to learn about education… I was referred to be too jolly! How jolly… you'll see! “raaaaaahhhh" yeah… that! I'll explain my parents. My mother was with me to this very day. You may see her all mental and crazy all the time but back then she was more normal than the mom I have today. Except that she finds me always adorable. While my dad… he was a greedy genius. Not that greedy but I personally liked my dad more… if he was! Back to the chase!

By the time I was all jolly… unfortunately after being pesture and always the inkling to get lashed on… that never stopped me. Because I was all dumb. And my parents couldn't do anything nor my teachers noticed everything… sometimes but all these teachers do is move me to a better location so I don't get lashed on too often. Until one day… when I was tempted to do something about those blocks and by the time I was about to get bullied again. That bully… “hey..!!” They yelled. And finally I act up feeling angry, and refrained it from reaches my blocks but it was getting closer… until *step* “AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” that f*cking idiot ended up stepping on a lego! “Ssssssss, AAAAAAAAA" and all I did is giggle… but I did got my sh*t together and resumed my playtime…

 

I turned 6… and the school that I was learning all about is basically all that I've learned so far… until they transferred a new kid... squid? I thought about myself if I should start making friends instead if being too lonely being happy all the time… as soon as I saw the new kid… “we have a new student who is fling to be participating with us…” but everything in my mind cut out… and acted from happy to completely normal. Until a couple days later… usually me this time around coloring but someone decided to sit next to me… “hey? I said hey" I replied “hi" as someone who I know replied! They I asked “what's your name" and he responded “...Nikolai" in a quiet way! “what's yours” spi reply. “Charles" I said normally. Since spi’s true name is Nikolai but I prepare to call him spi for the rest of the story for many reasons. How do I know him? Easy he was my best friend to this day but at this part before he changed his name to spi or The Spi! Back then as a kid that I understand is that he has 2 band-aids one on each cheek to hide his permanent scars excepted for his mouth where all that scar is still seen… that I've never seen but at the time I didn't know how he got them until he told me everything later on.

Then again since I've never knew what having a friend was like… it may be double the trouble. Since I thought that he was cold hearted… but he appears to be like everything is fine when it’s really not but he's mostly quiet. While on the other hand I try not to be feeling jolly… and started acting normal as usual. Until one day… Spi decided to come towards me… like he looked nervous or something and I ask him “Is something wrong?” then spi acted odd for a bit and with a reply back “No… not at all…” and then he goes back to feeling chill. I asked him “you must be an odd one… are you" and then spi was all like “uhh… kinda!” as if he was pretending to be like everything is okay… with all the permanent scars on his face… something tells me that spi needs at least someone who knows him. “your acting peculiar with all those questions” As spi said going all serious. Then I placed my hand on the bottom of the chin… like a thinker and said “touché”. And then spi goes “you act too funny". “How am I funny?” I thought to myself, then… silence. Lastly spi ended up saying “oh… was that a bit rude?” And then I say “No!” and spi said in relief… “I'm just checking”. Just checking huh… but class has ended and we were all sent home… except that my parents are… hnnnnngg! Well for the most part of the time.

Fast forwarding to being an 8 year old… I learned better than before and started to learn my manners follow by behavior. And this time around I gotten to know one another… but mostly on spi since he and i are now considered as friends rather than acquaintances. That time I gotten to learn a lot better. But what I've learned so far was one thing for the better… and things have gotten a little too personal… “alright… since y'all have gotten your homework all done… your all free to play recess!” except there is no park… but by the time we were all going to recess… “Hey Charles! Your dead" oh here we f*cking go again… and this time there is no swings to be active because of that guy… well I hate that guy! And then that guy immediately rushed at me by putting me on choke hold and I struggled to break free from that bastard! Spi then acted up… but that guy was all like “Geez… how many tricks are you going to have. And it better not be a Lego cause I checked" normally I see inklings cower in fear but when I saw Spi… he acted like he isn't afraid to stand up and shouted “Hey…” then he threw an orange right on that guy… it was a headshot. Then I was free but I lay on the ground. Spi then said “Despicable inklings like you should know better of who your messing with you dillweed” or What Spi just said. Then that guy ends up rubbing his head after getting hit by an orange… and said “Geez… jerk! Of course… a wimp of all things… you should've be in fear" and then apparently he walks away.

I then got up, then again spi lend me a hand to recover… spi responded “Charles, are you alright?” I replied “yeah… I'm alright” and then I asked him… “how did you do that?” And spi said “the same thing these bullies did this to me, but it's never easy to stand up against one of those types of jerks" maybe that explains the band-aids. And I thought to myself “Is this why everyone intimidates spi? If he was able to defend me… then… how I should return a favor to my friend?” As I got it all together… and said “you deal with them everyday?” then spi ended up saying “used to… but that guy isn't as dangerous as the ones I've seen…” not too dangerous… now that I understand about being bullied… usually that happens every now and then. But As schools are now being more strict, there's nothing else to worry about, other than getting to know one another.

2 year later I've turned 10 everything was normal… well for me, I always keep my thoughts to myself… and start to knowledge about life… meaning studies and now that my parents have changed… my dad has been doing his daily bases while my mom has been stepping up of how kindness works… I am still curious how my dad is doing all of this, and with his entire collection of weaponry, and lastly our bond continued… until everything in my life has changed forever, it was around midnight… I heard glass shattering, as if someone was breaking in… and as for the moment… it's like someone is approaching here! I woke up in a panic… and I hear strifing downstairs! Normally my dad is the only one downstairs at a nightly basis while my mom is sleeping upstairs… but that time there was violence. Unfortunately this will be the biggest regret I have ever done and it still hurts to think about it. I shouldn't be frighten to rush into my dad… instead of rushing down immedically… I scurried to find a weapon… “I need to help out dad…” I thought as I vigorously tried to find a weapon… then I find one but as I was about to head downstairs.

I heard shooting… but there was one that time. I trembled and thought “no… dad… pls be A-A-Alright” as I head downstairs, everything was dark in the house that made things too hard for me too see anything… only to discover a corpse on the floor “Daddy!" I shouted to the corpse from an uncontrollable emotion. *sigh* the things I do the biggest mistake. I angrily faced the guy who killed my dad. “Nooooooooooooo!!!!” and then… another ink shot, that time the intruder didn't even react. “you monster! You killed my dad!” But there was a response “C… charles…” that's when everything went twisted… did I make an inkling error? “That wasn't your dad…” and as soon as he faced me! “Son…” and his life function has shut down. My reaction ended up being trauma! “If that wasn't dad… then his man is…” What have I done… it still haunts me, instead of being a hero, I ended up murdering my own father… that was the wrong target. I couldn't stop quivering, my mind isn't clear, and lastly... going insane. since mom is still dead asleep. I was covered in fear and Blood or ink, plus there's no point in hiding, instead I ended up running away from home. Leaving behind everything “Dad can't be gone… he's not gone… no, I didn't-" as endless amount of thoughts came showering. Is running away the only thing? How is it going to solve everything? It's not going to hide everything if I ended up killing my dad. Since everything is dangerous at night, even for a child to be running around helplessly. It's futile for me to turn back or as someone would be called a lunatic. It was very silent and it's just me having a panic attack.

The moment to where I was going… I had nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. Instead of getting turn in with a weapon recklessly. I continued until I find a house that was left deserted. It may look like it's in bad shape and it could fall… but I didn't care, and I entered to that place. “it's a little chilly… as if no other inkling had step in" as I thought to myself. “maybe I could spend my night there. It's not that obvious that anyone can find me or anything" as I tried to calm down but I can't even relax… but as I was about to move forward, a flashlight just turned on… “Who’s there?” I was already in a urge of panic, is it possible to die from a secondary panic attack? But I was suffering from trauma earlier after the murder, covered in blood/ink, and holding a weapon. But As someone reveals itself… “Whoa! 3x what the heck happen to you Charles?” It was Spi… I can't answer how he lives in that place alone but… “I...I…” and then I collapse to the floor in shock… to be shocked that I'm still conscious… Spi had to get to me “Get up… you can't be sleeping on me" Spi cried. “you need to relax, I can't bare to see you in shock. What happened? Did someone attacked you?” As spi questioned. And I explained everything… “It was messed up… I c-c-couldn’t believe i…” I was having a hard time speaking. “With all that blood/ink covered. That sounded like you witness all of it. And with that weapon your holding, don't tell me” spi knowledge. “*sigh* That happened Nikolai.” Unfortunately I couldn't tell him about my disbelief about accidentally killing my father… I’d be called a killer and lose everything I've gotten. Plus I can't bound to return back home afterwards.

The next day, I was calm with down syndrome. At least my friend did allow me to stay here for the night. The news came and they came talking about my home. With my mom in disbelief. But the report “Attacked from the Uchida Home. Not only they were attacked. But a report of 2 missing inkling. But furthermore that they're more likely that they have been squidnapped more likely. Now with the wife now in tears.” “Father and son missing. That can't be right… My dad is dead from my hands and the news is telling me that I've gotten abducted or something. I don't recall someone taking my dad’s body.” as I once again thought to myself. Spi has entered the room. “hey Charles” spi responded. “your watching the news?” I replied “yeah… they're talking about my place". Spi ended up reacting “So that explains why you were in shock last night" said Spi as he starts to get concerned. “Is this why you came all the way here?” As I rub off my shoulder… “Yeah… because that happened" I said. I'm basically homeless… at least for a while, it still doesn't change when I'm covered in dried up ink. And with the shocking event… how long will I hold out…

Now at age 11… here I am feeling rehabilitate, well kinda. That time around middle school and encounters. And just me or spi. Well spi was here… “Are you going to be fine?” I answered. “yeah… I'll be fine. I'll try not to cry.” Spi replied. I would tell you what really happen to my best friend, but he’s got his own story to explain it all. All that goes and… paradise of spelling, but it's all that important. Until another meeting! That time during an exploration of middle school. I ended up meeting up with someone. “Who’s there" I ask. But there was no response. “I said who's there? Do you hear me?” as i sounded like i was taunting, No reply. I guess it was my imagination… or was it? And I ended up crashing into someone. “Ow…! You took me down" as some squid would say! I flinched and couldn't move… because I on the floor. But there’s another squid kid. “you alright there mate?” He said. I'm just like “you flinched me" and that kid was all like “oh… heh! Didn't mean to jumpscare you. I'll help you up friend" as he was helping me. “by the way I'm zero! What is yours?” another explanation about zero. Back then he was on mint conditions… basically healthy with no scar to his ear and tentacles, today he's still my friend even with all those scars… he's unstoppable. Anyway I replied back! “Charles…” yeah… too soon! “Charles huh! Well we might end up running to each other again!” as zero smiles at me. “yeah… I'm pretty sure… if they put you in my class" I said. Pretty much how zero and I became friends and all that stuff… before tagging spi along. But… as the years goes on… this is the part where things become consumed…

Fast forwarding from time to time I became foggy and tired… and later on, the pressure. I had a hard time paying attention. Secrets were meant to be hidden away from public… but I don't know how long will I hold on. Until I was 14… a fully developed inkling who now has full control, but I still don't have anywhere to live. Other than to get to a certain destination. “Inkopolis…” I thought to myself. And to believe that I've grown fast who now knows everything. But while Spi and I remained on the secret house… shocking that nobody ever noticed us sneaking in and out of this house even if it is left deserted. Zero sometimes asks where we live… unfortunate since we've known other for 3 years, I was still unable to spill the beans to where I live. Zero sometimes understand that since he has a home. But I did tell him to meet me up at inkopolis once we can all assemble. Spi was very careful to make sure that none of the other inklings can see us sneaking here on a nightly basis. And our biggests struggle… survival. I had no idea how spi manage to pull that off with food and drinks while I was living here. What a serious friend I have, but to be unfortunate a word from spi. “Charles… I think it's time that we head to inkopolis” As spi was entering the attic to where I am. “Inkopolis? Isn’t that the place where all inklings go?” I questioned. “yeah... because of this place being useful, I don't think we can hold out on this place any longer" Spi said. It looked like he was in a desperation or something. Was it because someone had discovered us trespassing here or they’ve seen us with any suspension. I calmed down and got my things all set up. “Cops… are just everywhere at Vanilla valley. Since there's a increase of bad activity here. we'll get some rest and try to leave here by dawn.” as Spi prepared himself for tomorrow. I pretty sure that I feel tired as well. I went to bed.

Since 14 year olds are able to head to inkopolis on their own. We might as well go. During the after night, I heard glass shattering from downstairs, while we were sleeping in the attic. Was there an intruder? I woke up hearing footsteps from downstairs. As I decided to check it out for myself… “No… I need a weapon to see if our unwanted guest is hostile” I thought to myself. I wanted to wake spi up immediately but I can't drag him to danger. I head downstairs with a weapon. *sigh* it's hard to try not to kill anyone when in truth I don't kill. I quietly peaked to see if anyone was there but… it was no ordinary visitor. It had a weapon that is capable of splatting anyone who stand in their way, now that I looked at it, I began to remember why they end up breaking in by throwing something at the window. I looked closely, “Are those the same guys who tried to attack father. What do they want from my dead father?” I thought. The only place they break in is the deserted house that spi once called base. I don't know what it wants but… who is it going after. Not just that but I heard a siren from a far. “No… that can't be right. We need to get outta here" I thought. As I quietly get to the attic without that strange visitor from noticing any sound but the creaking from stepping on the floor triggered a noise. The unwanted visitor end up noticing the creaking noise. I stopped moving to make sure that the visitor thought it was a background noise or debris automatically falling. But it didn't work out… it was aware! I heard a shot… aimed at the floor. I flinched and I fell on the floor. As I tried to crawl to a room where that visitor is less likely to find me, it was going upstairs. “I need to hide" I thought in a panic. Until I was grabbed from behind… and dragged to a room with my mouth covered.

It was spi… I guess he was aware so much that I muffled. “Shhhhh…” I was silent. “Charles… what was all that ruckus?” spi said quietly. Footsteps was coming in… I quietly responded “An intruder… it has a weapon, I don't think we stand a chance against it.” “I heard the glass shatter… I wanted to check for myself, instead your… awake?” spi quietly said. “Spi… we can't stay here. It might get here and kill us all" as I almost was about to yell. “calm down Charles…” as spi grabbed me by the hand again. “were in the right room… since this place is in bad shape…” oh I see what spi meant, since a bridge-like stair is connected to the kitchen… then leads us to the outside door… that means we can leave unscathed. “Are you sure It’s durable?” I questioned. “I… don't know, but we got no other choice" as spi relied on me to go first on the bridge like stair. The wood felt like it's not durable enough and it might fall apart. And I carefully walked down to the kitchen. There was a lot of noise and the visitor was coming in close. Spi then got on to the wood as soon as I got off for weight reduction. But the noises are getting louder. “hurry…” I whisper. As soon as spi got off, the piece of wood ends up collapsing… making more noise. The door opened from upstairs coming from the visitor. “let's get out of there" spi said. Instead of feeling staggered from it, we had to make a run for it by abandoning the deserted place cause of all the siren noises getting louder and that fact that our intruder, I'm unsure If it's chasing us. But anyway… Spi and I were running throughout the entire neighborhood. Our footsteps were not helping at all. And lastly since there was no other way to get passed. That visitor was after us… but with all the activity going on, it didn't bother chasing us. I was exhausted from all the running so I had to walk. “Charles… what are you doing?” spi questioned. “I'm too exhausted from running…” I responded as I huffed. “with all that running… we are suppose to be close to the train station, I'm unsure how long are they’re going to notice us?” As spi explain. 

We aren't too far from our destination since it's passed dawn. I ended up self doubting… about the rare visitor. Since I can't stop thinking about it and now on a urge to release. Was it after me or did it broke into our place? “How do you feel, Charles?" once again spi questioned. “I'm alright!” I answered. It does feel like I sound okay but with all of that in mind… yeah. As we walked to the train station to head to Inkopolis, I try to make sure that I don't feel down after that situation. While spi checks to see if everything in our path is all set. I make sure that anyone who I recognized isn't there. At least no so much. “You ready to go, spi?” I question. Spi to me “yeah” and there we go. Entering the train did lead me to something good in the end but it was worth. Now that we landed on inkopolis there was one thing to do. Now that zero waited at the perfect time. That's how Our team name Aye was created.

Now at the age of 16… around a high school level… more like a collage for all squids. Unfortunately I'm basically alone without any of my friends. Spi had jobs to do for coins, Zero now working at a military college, while for me. I'm in a college home to detectives. And lastly the part where I meet a certain someone… actually an old rival. “well than Charles… what can you say about investigations". Yeah inkling… his name is Blare. Who I know about blare back then used to be red. Today… what the hell happen to you blare? Since for some strange reason that he was turned into a hybrid… or inktoling. Because in truth I found out that he was experimented on. Anyway… “Probably a fan of searching for any clues” I said sarcastically. That also explains why I didn't say anything about blare nor I have the authority to bring Blare to Spi and Zero. But that's just personal preference. “Anyway… we got to investigate here. There was some unexpected activity from here. But it might be the octarians" Blare explained. “Octarians…” I said. Since that is new to me that there's another intelligent life other than inklings expect… they're not the friendliest neighbors. Normally the Squidbeak Splatoon could take care of that but. “first time hearing that word" Blare responded. “Never heard of them” I said. Even though that later on I know more information about these Octarians. “Will get this over with" Blare relaying to me. It was a good year wasted until… bad times end up kicking in… (for a connection related to the before chronicles: Animal is technically a comic exclusive on DA)

At the end of our session I was 17 after going to therapy for my outburst or Insanity without going to a mental hospital. My college days was ending ever since I created Team Aye, but we still need a 4th member but… things gotten a bit more south. No hard feelings. After that investigation this is the part were Blare and I mysterious disband from each other… and now referred each other as rivals rather than partners. It goes for sometime until I never heard from blare again… as an inkling until I encounter him as an inktoling… especially the red Octarian eyes. But I found that out the harsh way that he was experimented. But that's something that I can't ignore. As I moved on with life and adding kira to our team… we became a power house to our team. And we are still yet to be strong and we even taught a couple inklings how to keep their synergy going like kaizo’s group and the rest before moving on to Inkopolis square with our new acquaintances. Before that… I made a rare reunion. During the time I was about to take the train stop… like a typical 17 year old, I noticed a familiar face that came towards me. “Excuse me sir! But I do believe you ehh… dropped your wallet" as the girl questioned in a weird way. Is she crazy? No… I looked again and it was a grown up who is now in a battle of not to go insane. But my realization is when I paused. “your acting a bit weird? Was it my question?” she asked. I paused for a long time before she begin to realize who I am. Until… the realization began… “wait a second… Are you Charles?” she asked. My realization began. “Mom…?” I answered. “Wait… that can't be the Charles, the Charles I know was taken away with my husbando” As my mom cried. I answered to her “But I am that Charles… mom!” My mom hugged me in relief “Thank cod!... idk how you made it out alive… but where's your dad?” at the most unfortunate state since she believes in the news but I never told her the truth between Me accidentally murdering my father… nor to everyone. “I need to know where your dad is" Mom desperately cried. Instead I said “Dad… Didn't make it out alive… He risked his life to be recaptured in order to save me…” as a regretful way only for the news to collect all the lies. “Oh… the only thing matters is you… your dad wanted to keep you alive this whole time, even if he did the unthinkable while you and him were captured” mom cried. I'm truth I still think that my dad is gone… but whoever took his body… they might've plan to do something to his body. Now that I know everything in truth… how long am I going to hide the truth between everyone. Faith would tell…

End...


End file.
